Nothing will change
by taco malfoy
Summary: Sam wakes up one day and realizes she loves Freddie and goes to bushwell plaza to tell him, but,it s too late..anyways...Seddie lovers,never fear...it s a Seddie...this was going to be a one shot but I might make it multichaptered..so stay tuned please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I had first intended this to be a Freddie´s P.O.V. and throw some Carly-Sam couple in it  
but I changed it to Sam´s P.O.V.,it seemed to fit more,it´s a one sided Seddie  
****so I had to make a few adjustments,  
I hope you´ll understand if something doesn´t seem to fit somewhere,it was  
hard for me to write Sam´s P.O.V. so please bear with with my ranting  
please read on,I hope you enjoy,and thanks for your time.**

The only time I felt like telling him how I felt about him and He had to screw it up,

And he screwed it by kissing my best friend,

Last night I dreamed about how it would be to be his girlfriend,

to hold hands and stuff like that,I know it isn´t like me to talk or think like that,

but,you know I´m a girl nonetheless and that girly part of me tends to think like that sometimes,

besides love changes people I have always believed it,so…yeah,I dreamed of him,

and I liked it,every bit of it,I don´t care what people think about me,Sam puckett

holding hands with the nerd I´m always harassing,Freddie Benson,

I don´t care about my reputation as a though bully anymore,I´m tired of pretending that I hate him,

I´m tired of insulting him,of hurting him,I just want to go right to him,tell him how I feel and

hope he feels the same with all my might,even tough all the odds are against me,

I have to try,I have faith he´ll at least consider thinking about us in a ¨more than friends way¨ …

anyways,so it´s decided,I jumped out of my bed,brushed my pearlies,took

A quick shower and headed to bushwell plaza,I was just exiting the elevator to Freddie´s Floor when I saw them,

the object of my love and my best friend Carly Shay,kissing passionately on the lips!!...there they stood in the middle of the hallway,tong wrestling like Nothing else existed around them,I felt like I was going to faint any minute,and I´m not a faint-y person at all,

it´s just that…that,she always rejected him,every single time he professed his love for her,she turned him down,and besides I was always reminding him How she would never love him,but now…now,there they were,kissing,

what was she Thinking?!..why did she change her mind!?...why at the same time I had decided to tell

Him I loved him?!...or,had they secretely been dating behind my back?..if so,for how long?

Why did my stupid,stupid heart decided to love HIM of all people?...I felt my heart breaking,I felt numb,

I just stood there,looking at them,dumbfounded,takin it all in stride,letting it all sink,  
a tear rolled down my cheek,they didn´t notice me,  
hell! They didn´t even notice the elevator bell announcing the door open!...they jut kept kissing,  
Gosh! Didn´t they need air or something!?...  
I managed to pull myself togheter,turned around and pressed the button to floor number one,  
and headed out of the building,  
just my luck, as I got out of the front door It started to rain,as in really rain,like pouring rain,  
too sad to be annoyed and too heart broken to be angry I just bitterly snorted/chuckled…I wasn´t about to go back in there

So I started walking back home,when I saw the park on my way there,I headed to the swings and sat there for what seemed like hours,  
but it must have been a few minutes in reality,drenched to the bone and cold as hell I just sat there  
replaying the scene of them kissing,I just couldn´t get it out of my head…-¨OMG,I´m so stupid¨ (sigh)…  
-¨oh well¨ ,I tried To reason with myself,-¨I guess nothing´s gonna change after all,at least I get to keep my reputation  
and image as a tough girl,and the respect and fear of others,…no one will see me walking by,holding hands,smiling dumbly with someone dumber than that smile…nor will anyone see me kissing anyone..  
nah! everything will remain just the same¨…only my heart Won´t be the same,I thought…now it will be harder,harder than a rock…  
-¨well,at least it stopped raining...oh,shit! There they come!!¨ I hope they don´t see me.  
I jumped into some bushes sat on the same swing I had been on before,  
he started to softly push her,well They didn´t see me,I thought…I could see them from the bushes though,  
she laughed,he laughed, I silently cried,how could I possibly destroy that happiness by telling him how I felt about him?  
...how could I do that to them?...I forced myself to stop crying,  
I got out of the bushes On the opposite side of the swings and started walking towards them,  
making it look like I Came from home,being all drenched helped me so they didn´t notice the tears on my cheeks And puffy eyes,  
I walked to them with one eyebrow rised in a questioning manner,-¨what´s going on here guys?¨.-¨hey,Sam!¨.they said in unison  
Freddie was grinning,and Carly had a dreamy look on her eyes,then she said.-¨I finally realized that I liked when he told me he loved me  
and since he had stopped doing it I started to miss it,so I told him how I felt and,this happened!¨.  
she said motioning between them with her hand,weirdly she reminds me of Spence sometimes,  
I took a deep breath to calm myself and said.-¨so,the dork finally gets what he always wanted..well I´m happy for you guys¨.  
-¨really?¨said Freddie,surprised that It was ok with me.-¨what happened to she will never love you?¨.  
-¨well,if she changed her mind about you,then I guess you ain´t that bad¨.  
-¨wow,thanks puckett,I never thought I would hear you say that¨.  
-¨yeah,don´t get used to it Fredumb¨..Carly still had her dreamy look on.  
-¨well,I guess I gotta go get some ham,I need some now,¨…so,yeah,

nothing will Change,I can´t destroy what they have..and nothing will change

**A/N:hope you liked it,this is my first ficlet,it is a little one shot I had to do  
since I want to start writing,it may not be that great but I did my best  
there should be more coming,let me know if you liked it,I also have  
a few ideas,if someone wants to see them,just give me a shout and  
you are free to work them out if you like,and that being all I had to  
say,well,thanks for reading and/or/or not reviewing.  
hasta luego!!**

** Taco Malfoy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two…I hope you enjoy..thanks to DANNYGRIL3,yeah,I think I´ll make this a major seddie fic. But it´ll be in future chapters,for now thre is a little preview, Thanks for reviewing…and thanks to anyone who took the time to read with the fanfic

Freddie´s P.O.V.

It was kind of strange,I mean,I know I should be doing happy summersaults,the love of my life agreed to be my girlfriend just half an hour ago,but I just couldn´t help but think about the depressed look on Sam´s eyes,even though she was acting her normal self,I could notice she was sad,and I swear I saw her eyes puffy as if she had been crying,and she had this tone to her voice that…what am I saying..I´m Carly´s boyfriend..why do I keep on thinking about Sam

-¨whatcha thinking about Freddie?¨ I heard Carly say,-¨you,of course Carly¨ I lied,I just couldn´t put my finger on why mi mind just kept drifting back to Sam..I guess I´ll just have to drawn my thoughts by kissing my girl..my girl..

Carly´s P.O.V.

Oh,my God,life´s good,why didn´t I realize before how much in love I was with him? I mean,I just can´t stop staring at his beautiful eyes,his hair,his handsome face,his smile,OMG,I´m so in love,I just can´t get enough of his kisses,and he doesn´t seem to get enough either…I know he´s not a bad boy as thew ones I like…at all….but I think I´m over that phase of my life,bad boys and pee wee babies? Pfft! Not for me…I wonder why Sam didn´t react the way I thought she would,I thought she was gonna be like¨are you crazy!?!..What is wrong with you?!?..do you realize we´re talking about the dork here!?!..¨ but no,She just said she was happy for both of us,not what Sam would do if you ask me,she accepted it easily,almost too easily….

Sam´s P.O.V.

I walked back to my house,the whole way there I was crying,I ran the last few blocks,got home and collapsed on my bed,-¨Freddie..¨I sighed..-¨why did I have to fall for you?..what am I gonna do?..Oh,holy ham,please shed me some light,I beg you!!¨ I said out loud,my mom was out as always and no one could hear me,there was no food in the fridge as always,and I could not go to Carly´s as I always did,I couln´t stand the sight of them togheter,--Öh,shit!,now that I think about it,How am I gonna do the show?,rehearsals?...how am I going to bear seeing them togheter at school?..¨ So immersed I was in my thoughts that I didn´t hear the knock on my door

--¨I´m coming!!¨ I shouted walking to the front door to see who was bothering my thoughts..I looked through the peep hole to see there was none other than Fredward Benson,standing there outside my door..—¨Oh,shit!!,my face must be a mess!,I´ve been crying for hours!..¨…I said to myself in a hushed tone--¨hold on!! I´m coming!!¨ I said running to the bathroom to try and fix my looks a little,when I opened my door he looked at me like I was crazy,I couldn´t blame him though,

--¨uhm,why are you wearing sun glasses?¨ he asked with a questioning look on his face,--¨uh,too much light in here¨ I said matter of factly,--¨it´s actually dark in here,are you sure about the shades? --¨yeah,I´m sure,now tell me what are you doing here before I throw you out the window!¨--¨ok,ok,chill,jeez!,..I,uh,I was just concerned about you,¨ he said,aww how sweet!..wait Sam he´s Carly´s now..--¨You?,concerned about Me?¨ I snorted--¨do I look like I need your concern?¨ --¨well, you did back at the park¨--¨what do you mean?¨--¨I mean that I saw something in you eyes,like sadness,I even think they were red and puffy,and why are you wearing sun glasses at 7:00 p.m. and don´t give me that too much light in here thing!¨--¨chill!,ok?,I can´t talk to you about this.¨--¨why not?¨--¨cuz it´s a girl thing¨ --¨what girl thing?¨ --¨I can´t tell you benson¨ --¨why not?,we are friends and I´m worried¨ it´s because I love you stupid dork! But you decided to persue Carly until she finally gave in and became your girlfriend,!! --¨you don´t need to know,why don´t you just go back to Carly,and leave me alone?¨ --¨because I care about you Sam!!¨

Freddie´s P.O.V.

I just couldn´t understand why she was so mad..and so sad at the same time,what was wrong with her?, --¨look Fredwirdo,whatever that is going on in my head I just need to sort it out myself,ok?..I don´t need you,I don´t need Carly, I don´t need anybody!!..right now I just wanna be alone..¨ she was trying to stay calmed but a single tear betrayed her and started falling down her cheek,now THAT,worries me,Sam never cries,ever,--¨Sam,you can´´t hide whatever it is that bothers you forever,you have to let it out to get it out,¨ --¨huh?¨--¨you know what I mean¨…I wiped her tear with my thumb and she looked down,I stared at her face,it was a rare moment,in wich Sam seemed to be vulnerable..so fragile..a need to protect her washed over me,and I wanted to know more than ever what was bothering her,I instinctively wrapped my arms around her shoulders,she tensed instantly,but after a few moments she relaxed again --¨Uhm,Fredward,why are you hugging me?¨ she seemed more curious than mad,as I would have expected…why am I hugging her,though?..good question,Sam Puckett,good question,--¨does it bothers you?¨ Oh,shoot!!what is going on through my head?,of course it bothers her,the girl hates my guts,she hates me!!.please don´t hit me,please don´t hit me..--¨y,yeah¨ came out a weak reply,she tried to sound firm but failed miserably,--¨you don´t sound so sure¨ --¨it bothers me ok. Fredwirdo!?¨ she screamed and tried to push me away,but I didn´t buldge…I don´t know what took over me,but I did the unthinkable,and pressed my lips to hers,hard,and to my surprise,she was kissing back,just as fiercely,omigod!! I´m kissing Sam Puckett!!! And she is kissing me back,and I´m Carly´s boyfriend,this is cheating!! I don´t cheat ! I´m Freddie Benson!!, but this feels so..OMG! …air!! I need some air!!...--¨I gotta go¨ I said once we broke apart,still panting due to the lack of air,and ran out of her house and all the way to my room ignoring my mom´s rants about God knows what,and collapsed on my bed…---¨(sigh),what has just happened?¨

To be continued

Should I?

Taco m.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-** first of all,thanks to those who took the time to read,I,for reasons beyond my power,had to end this fic quickly,heh! I´m being over dramatic,I just got a new job,more time demanding and energy consuming,so I cannot keep it up…but at least I tried my best to give it an end and not let it if any of you were expecting a longer story,I truly am..so now on with the last chap.**

**Nothing will change chap.3 oh,shoot,I can´t believe I forgot the disclaimer  
I own nothing you recognize..srry**

Freddie´s P.O.V.

I spent the next hours thinking about what I had done,I still couldn´t believe it,I did it without thinking,I mean a part of me regrets it,the part who is telling me Sam will break my arm the next time she sees me,but the other part,the one that made me kiss her,was telling me that it was the right thing to do,but…how could it be? I mean I´m dating Carly Shay…I love Carly Shay..don´t I?..ugh! I ´m so confused right now..Why does Sam keeps invading my mind?..it´s not right,she…she harasses me,she humiliates me,she´s a,a demon…a beautiful demon…with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyeswith a smile so rare when its genuine that it melts hearts,specially mine…Carly on the other hand is all sweetness,all love,but though she is all I ever wanted for the past six years,now that I have her with me…i´ts not that great,its not what I expected,I mean is great she´s with me but,it´s not what I expected…OMG! What if I don´t really love Carly?...what if I´ve been persuing the wrong person all this years?...what if….what ig I´ve been hiding my true feeling for someone else,fearing that that someone else would break my heart like a useless piece of paper?...what if that someone else was… Sam?...could it be?...well she kissed me back when I was comforting her back at her place but ,she hates me,doesn´t she?,I´m supposed to hate her,but of course I don´t…I …I…I don´t know how I feel about her anymore,argh!...I need some sleep…sleep…zzzzz

Sam´s P.O.V.

For the hundredth time I glanced at the clock beside my bed,it read 2:07 a.m.,I sighed for the thousandth time that day,the last seven hours had been a blur,Freddie Benson kissed me…and then he ran out of my house,I just stood there,staring blankly at space,I don´t know how long I was there,just standing…until my legs gave up on waiting for an order form my brain to move or walk or something,and they took me to my room on their own accord…I dropped myself on the bed,the scene of our kiss replayed over and over in my mind,I still could smell his perfume (Nautica Competition,me and Carly bought it for him for his last birthday) when he hugged me,and then,his lips were on mine,hard,kissing,nibbling,asking for an entrance,and all I could do was grant it,and kiss back just as hard…but,did he meant it? Or was it just an attempt to make me feel better,since I was crying,?he never saw me crying before,so I guess that´s the more plausible explanation as to why he kissed me,I mean is not like he lokes me..is it ? but omigod!! His lips are amazing!...he kisses like a master,must have had a lot of practice with Carly..--¨ugh! I nedd ham,oh,right,I´m at my own place,no food here,¨

I went to my desk,there was a picture of the tree of us,Freddie in the middle,flanked by me and Carly,I had it folded to make it look as if it was only Freddie and me ,it was ok,anyway,Carly never came to my place,may be it was because I was always over at hers,anyways,Freddie came a few hours ago,but I doubt it´ll happen again,and even if he did,I don´t think he´ll come into my room,so I´m not worried someone will see it,we looked cute togheter though,why couldn´t we be togheter?..oh, I remember,Carly,oh I´ll just force myself to sleep…sleep..zzzz

Next day 7:46 a.m. at the Shay´s loft,Carly´s P.O.V.

I heard a knock on my door,and I knew it was Freddie,I walked to it and opened it without lokking through the peep hole, --¨hey,babe!¨ I said ---¨hey,¨ he mumbled,he looked like he hadn´t had any sleep last night,--¨are you ok?¨ ---¨I couldn´t sleep last night¨ oh that explains it --¨why couldn´t you sleep?..something wrong?¨ --¨nah¨--¨Freddie¨--¨ok,have you ever been in a situation in wich you are in love with two people at the same time the first person you have been persuing you whole life and when that person finally agrees to date you the other person,the one who harasses you and abuses you ,comes and kisses you and you realize that you have also been in love with that personbut were unconsciously too afraid to admit it?...hipotetically speaking,of course.¨

--uhm.. I´m gonna have to say ,no,I haven´t¨--¨yeah,didn´t think so¨ --¨so,why are you asking me this? Did it happen to you?...¨--¨me?..pfft!..no!..never!...probably..¨ --¨Freddie,I´m not stupid,I noticed you were distant yesterday at the park after Sam came,you were spacing out,and,although I didn´t mention it before,you called me Sam¨--¨but¨--¨not finished yet¨--¨yes,ma´am¨--I love you Freddie,but you have to sort things out,I had first intended to let it slip,when you called me Sam,but now you are here,looking like hell,telling me you didn´t sleep and are now in a situation in wich you are thorn between Sam and me,I got the methaphore Freddie,so I´m giving you space and time to think this over,whatever your decision it´ll be all right,I prefer having you as a good friend,than having you as a boyfriend while you think about someone else while we kiss,¨ _wow I´m so mature_,I thought,he was at a loss of words --¨I ,uh, I,thanks Carly¨ --¨well,Friend,off to school¨ --¨yes ma´am¨…

Sam´s P.O.V.

Omigod,omigod,omigod!!I´m going to be late!! I thought while running for the front door,I hadn´t had any sleep last night so I wore the damn sunglasses I had been wearing yesterday,I felt like a zombie,and I was most definitely not in the mood to watch my friends chew each other faces off,but what other options did I had?...oh,yeah,I could always ditch school,oh,wait,never mind,I´ll get suspended if I miss class again,just my luck,it was almost eight and I still had to go to my locker to get my texts,pfft! Like I will use them, --¨oh,crap,there they are¨ I walked towards the lockers,Freddie and Carly were already there,I wonder why they aren´t lip-locking now? I saw they were just talking,Freddie looked like he hadn´t had any sleep either,I could see that miles away,he still looked hot to me though,and they were not even holding hands or anything,they were not even standing close to each other,as I was approaching them I heard Carly say --¨just talk to her¨ in a hushed tone, --¨hey,Sam!,well gotta go,see you later guys!!¨--¨ok¨ I mumbled,waving my hand once, --¨so..Sam…god morning,¨ --¨really,Freddie,good morning?...¨ --¨uhm,_Buenos dias?¨_ --¨you ran away yesterday after you kissed me!!¨ --¨you kissed back¨ --¨that is not the point¨ --¨then what is?¨ --¨that,I..I don´t know,but ICarly said you had something to talk to me about,!!¨ --¨yeah! I do!¨ --¨well,spit it!!¨ --I love you!!¨ he yelled --¨oh,yeah?,well I uh,what?¨ I couldn´t believe my ears --¨I love you,Sam,I realized that I was chasing after the wrong person,I,I got Carly to agree to be my girl,but , I realized that that eas not what I expected,it didn´t feel right,that´s what Carly and I were talking about before you came here…don´t you get it Sam?...its you!..it was always you,you are the one I love,but I was to afraid to admit it because I thought you would just laugh really hard and leave me there with whatever you were eating at the moment all over my face if I told you!¨ --¨well,I admit I´d have done just that a few days ago,but,but now,¨ --¨now,what?¨ he pressed --¨now I know that I have also been in love with you,I have been since the first day I met you,but you always were fawning over Carly so I had to back off,and unconsciously hid my feelings behind all the bickering and harassment and abuse, two days ago I realized all this,and accepted it,I was being unhappy just because of the fun in being stubborn,but not anymore,now I can openly say what I had meant to do yesterday,Freddie Benson,I love y..¨ I couldn´t finish my sentence since he pressed his lips on mine with a crushing force,for the second time, (read A/N) and I kissed back once more,and let my eyes flutter closed,I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me,he responde by placing his hands on my hips,we didn´t even heard the bell going off,we kissed and kissed until the need for air was unbearable --¨I love you,Puckett¨ --¨I love you Benson¨ --¨be my girlfriend?¨ --¨but,I thought Carly was..¨--¨no,not anymore,she said she´d rather stay good friends than become a bad couple,that´s what we were talking about before you came,she said it was ok with her,so..¨ --¨yess!! Yes! Fredward,I wanna be your girlfriend,¨ we kissed again and again and again until ms,Briggs passed by and yelled at us --¨to principal Franklins office!!¨ and off we went to principal Franklin´s ,we kissed like six more times on the way ther,what can I say it´s a long way,and he´s got some amazing lips,so…I guess nothing will change,from now on Freddie and I are togheter and nothing will change…..

Fin…..

A/N: ok. The sunglasses fell off sometime during their second kiss ,I know I ditched the iKiss bit in wich they share their first kiss,but ,i´ts fanfiction,anything can happen here,eh?...there will be a whole lot of incongruences since I started it as a one shot and it wasn´t going to be a Seddie at first,so anyhoo!,thanks to DANNYGRIL3 who asked me to continue the story and make it a Seddie,I know I promised a major Seddie but I had to end it in a hurry , in 3 chapters,I probably could have done better but,honestly,I was running out of ideas,and I didn´t want to mess it up by stretching it unnecessarily,also in part due to my limited vocabulary since English is not my main language,and my new job,but other than that I really hope you enjoyed it,thanks again to those who read it,special thanks to those of you who reviewed,special thanks to DANNYGRIL3 (again) for encouraging me to make it longer and Seddie,also thanks to soulja-boii,sara_sheetos and 53DD13-LOV4,did I spell that right?..thanks to those who were about to review,opened the window only to close it a moment later deciding they didn´t want to do it after all,really guys,I used to read fics and NOT review before I became some sort of an author,and I know I´m a horrible person for it,but now,now I realize how important reviews are for authors,it won´t take you long and you will make someone happy and encourage them to keep up the writing,I´ll never again read another fanfic without reviewing,ever,it´s bad…anyways,I´ve been ranting long enough,my first fic ends like this,there will be more coming,keep on reading fics,that,my friends,is good stuff,so take care y´all…hasta luego!!

Taco,Out!!


End file.
